Sith apprentice
Sith apprentice was an individual, on occasion a child, that began serious training under a Sith Master, usually chosen by the Master themselves after the potential apprentice displayed an impressive act of loyalty or cruelty. In some cases, the individual pledged themselves to the teachings of the Sith Master, thereby becoming the apprentice. In other situations, the Master sought out the student, being guided by the will of the dark side of the Force. Sith apprentices were analogous to Jedi Padawans, and the relationship between Sith Master and apprentice was the analogue to Jedi Knight and Padawan. A Sith apprentice's time as the student ended either with their death, or when the apprentice kills his master, then they took an apprentice of their own, thereby ascending themselves to the rank of Sith Master. Role The role of a Sith apprentice was different than that of a Jedi apprentice. Padawans traditionally were not allowed to travel without their Masters; Sith Masters and apprentices, however, rarely traveled together. While a Padawan often accompanied their Master on whatever missions they partook, Sith Masters often sent their apprentices on missions alone. The Sith apprentice acted as an agent of the Master, doing their bidding and carrying out their will without question. It was not uncommon for the apprentice to face death, and even succumb to it while carrying out their Master's orders. In addition, a Jedi Padawan was taught by the master, whereas one studying under a Sith Master was to learn all they could from them; teaching was not necessarily the Master's responsibility. While Sith apprentices were always under the direction of their Masters, often times they were allowed to pursue or birth their own schemes and machinations, further preparing them to successfully assume the rank of Sith Master themselves. Training Sith apprentice training was both similar and very different to Jedi training. Sith apprentices learned from their Master's lightsaber technique, and the ways of the Force: specifically the dark side and how to harness it. Sith apprentices were taught to staunchly adhere to the Sith code. History In Darth Bane's New Sith Order and the Rule of Two, the Sith apprentice and the Sith Master both held the title Dark Lord of the Sith simultaneously, unlike the earlier tradition of a sole Dark Lord (though it appeared that the apprentice did not assume the role of Dark Lord until their training was complete). Sith apprentices of the Sith Empire *Naga Sadow (apprentice to Simus; eventually rose to the rank of Sith Master.) *Gav Daragon (briefly apprenticed to Naga Sadow; died in the Great Hyperspace War.) *Ulic Qel-Droma (apprentice to Exar Kun; left the Sith Order) *Darth Malak (apprentice to Darth Revan; usurped the rank of Sith Master from him; later killed by Revan) *Darth Bandon (apprentice to Darth Malak; killed by Revan) *Yuthura Ban (apprentice to Uthar Wynn; redeemed by Revan shortly after reaching the rank of Sith Master) *Bastila Shan (apprentice to Darth Malak; redeemed by Revan) *Visas Marr (apprentice to Darth Nihilus; redeemed by the Jedi Exile) *Darth Nihilus (apprentice to Darth Traya; died shortly after reaching the rank of Sith Master) *Darth Sion (apprentice to Darth Traya; died shortly after reaching the rank of Sith Master) *Darsin (apprentice to Darth Rivan) Sith apprentices in Darth Bane's Order *Darth Zannah (rose to rank of Sith Master) *Darth Cognus (rose to rank of Sith Master) *Darth Millennial (departed before he became Master) *Darth Vectivus (rose to rank of Sith Master) *Darth Plagueis (rose to rank of Sith Master) *Darth Sidious (rose to rank of Sith Master, then was killed by a redeemed Anakin Skywalker) *Darth Maul (killed before reaching rank of Sith Master) *Darth Tyranus (killed before reaching rank of Sith Master) *Darth Vader (killed before reaching rank of Sith Master, braught balance to the Force as a redeemed Anakin Skywalker) *Starkiller (secret apprentice to Darth Vader. Renounced the Sith after his master's treachery) *Luke Skywalker (apprenticed himself under the resurrected Palpatine. He managed to break free thanks to his twin sister Leia Organa Solo and Palpatine was defeated.) Sith apprentices in Lumiya's Sith *Flint (abandoned the dark side) *Carnor Jax (died before reaching rank of Sith Master) *Darth Caedus (rose to the rank of Sith Master) *Tahiri Veila (redeemed by Ben Skywalker) Sith apprentices in The Lost Tribe *Vestara Khai (Master was Rhea) Sith apprentices in Darth Krayt's Order *Morto (Master was Lomi Plo) *Darth Kruhl (Master was Darth Maladi) *Darth Nihl (Master unknown) *Cade Skywalker (Master was Darth Talon, redeemed by Hosk Trey'lis's death and the spirit of his father) *Darth Talon (Master was Darth Ruyn) *Saarai (Master unknown) Appearances *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' Sources *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * Category:Sith acolytes and apprentices Apprentice sv:Sithlärling